


McGonagall's Fluent in Muggle

by genetically_awesome, kendallnicola



Series: Wifi Makes its Way to Hogwarts [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drarry, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Good Draco Malfoy, Halo 4, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hogwarts, Humor, M/M, Mcgonagall plays Halo 4, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Pure Crack, Some Plot, newbs get rekt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 08:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4173672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genetically_awesome/pseuds/genetically_awesome, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kendallnicola/pseuds/kendallnicola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Headmistress McGonagall (or @MG_reckage on Xbox) knows a thing or two about wrecking some shit on Halo 4. Or the one where McGonagall owns Drarry on Xbox</p>
            </blockquote>





	McGonagall's Fluent in Muggle

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy the latest installment of Wifi Makes its Way to Hogwarts! I had fun writing this and I hope you have fun reading it.

"Jessie, drop that Energy Sword and let me pick it up! These nerds are about to be McGonagone."

Headmistress McGonagall was currently sitting in the Great Hall on a levitating sofa with Neville and his daughter Jessie. Jessie had the Xbox projecting onto on of the large walls in the hall. Jessie and McGonagall were playing Halo 4 on Xbox Live when two players, @scarface and @snakesr_rad, joined into their game. The two new players had to be in the castle because they were connected via wifi. 

"Who in the name of Merlin gave these two the wifi password?" Neville remarked. Jessie and McGonagall didn't even flinch as McGonagall used the energy sword to kill off the two new players.

"Newbs get rekt." Jessie and the headmistress mutter it at the same time. They collected the characters drops and moved on to the next check point.

The messed stuff up, killed aliens, and drove in a Ghost all the way to victory and game completion.... about five hours later.

\--A few minutes later in Harry and Draco's chambers..

"I don't know Draco, you were supposed to have my six!" Harry threw the controller on the floor and flounced onto his bed. Harry was extremely competitive and this loss was a huge blow to his Halo ego. 

They had only been playing for about five minutes when a player in Mastercheif's armor came up to them and killed them. If Draco wasn't too busy admiring Harry's concentrating profile, then they would still be alive.

"The only reason I wasn't looking at the game was because I was looking at you; you stupid butt face." Draco flopped down next to Harry and tried to cuddle him. Harry wasn't in the mood for any cuddly stuff. 

"Yeah right! You let somebody named @MGreckage and @jessielikesgirls kill us- HOLD ON A MINUTE" Harry started typing furiously into the Xbox keypad. He was trying to look up their gamer tags. "Well hang me upside down and call me Tom! It was McGonagall and Jessie! Oh I swear I'm gon-" Harry was cut off by Draco throwing a blanket over his head.

Draco grabbed him around the shoulders and threw him on the bed. Harry struggled but to no avail. Draco sat on his stomach to pin him down and used a free hand to pull the blanket off his face. 

"What are you doing?!" Harry yelled while laughing.

"I'm trying to calm you down like an owl. You get worked up too easily, Potter. It's just a game." Draco could see the argument in Harry's eyes before a word even left his mouth. "Nahunun. Don't argue. If I let you go will you promise to calm your shit?" 

"Sure thing, Potter." Harry smirked at Draco and tilted his head.

"For the last time; I'm not taking your last name." Draco looked firm with his words but Harry knew he would win in the end. With their wedding only a year away there was still a lot of things to argu- discuss.

Draco let go of Harry and flopped over next to him. He grabbed his Xbox remote and clicked on Netflix.

"Orange is the New Black?" Harry questioned.

"Hell yes." Draco answered.

 

Later in the Great Hall while the students were having supper, Harry confronted McGonagall.

"Hello Headmistress MGreckage." McGonagall nearly spit out her drink.

"Why hello Mr. Potter. Did you have a... productive day today?" The old woman smirked as Harry just turned to his food with a blush rising to his cheeks. 

McGonagall muttered something under her breath before she dismissed the students.

"Newbs get rekt.


End file.
